


Your letters I will never forget

by catherineee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Thranduil, Cute Bard, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'll walk myself to jail, M/M, dirty letter, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineee/pseuds/catherineee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wrote Bard two letters..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your letters I will never forget

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not sorry for this one. But it's not angst! I'm so proud of myself.

Bard was feeling down. Everything was against him – his boss, his work, even his new neighbour.  
His new neighbour…  
There was something odd about that guy. His blond hair looked almost silver; his eyes were changing colour. Bard was ready to bet his life that they were blue when Thranduil (that was the guy’s name) was talking with someone else. But every time their eyes met, his eyes were silver and colder than ice.  
Bard tried really hard to be nice with Thranduil. He tried to talk with that guy, even bought him a welcome gift. He wanted to know more about the blond perfection. He wanted them to be friends.  
That’s what Bard told himself billion times. The truth is that Bard was in love with Thranduil.  
Being in love with an ice queen was the hardest thing that has ever happened to the man.  
So after a few months he just gave up on trying to earn something different than icy stares and angry frowns. 

It was Sunday night and Bard was sorting his mail. It was there. A letter with no name on it. There was no post stamp, so the only way for that letter to be in his mail box was if it’s delivered personally. Bard got curious; it was his first anonymous letter after all. He opened it slowly and began to read:

_I can feel your hands on my tights; your lips pressing against mine. I get so hot whenever I imagine you between my legs. I want to wrap them around your waist. I want to feel your dick inside of me. I want to scream your name until my throat gets sore. I want to ride you all night long. I want to mark you. I want you to be only mine.  
What about you? What do you want? _

Bard was speechless, erected and really embarrassed. He left the letter on the table, biting his lip. “This is just some stupid joke.” he told himself. Some sick, bored bastard was playing dirty jokes on him. He needed fresh air. Bard took his jacket and the letter, thinking about throwing it and walked out of his apartment. His embarrassment has made him careless so he bumped into Thranduil when he was walking in the elevator.  
The blond guy gave him annoyed look, his eyes wandering from Bard’s blushing face to the letter in his hand. For a moment Bard thought that he is smirking after seeing the blue paper in his hand.  
“Someone got a dirty letter? Or you wrote this for someone else?” Thranduil’s voice sounded like dripping honey in Bard’s ears.  
“I didn’t… I can’t… I would never write something like that.“ Bard almost shouted in response, his face getting even redder than before.  
“Yeah. Right. That’s what a pervert would say.”  
Bard opened his mouth, ready to defend himself again, but the words didn’t come out. He was mad at Thranduil for talking like that. He was hurt, because no matter how hard he tried, the other male was acting so arrogant around him.  
“Look… I know how much you enjoy making fun of me or being sarcastic and cold around me. If it was some other time, I would probably smile and endure it. But I can’t do this now. Okay? I didn’t write this letter and I’m not happy for receiving it either. There is someone I love, someone I care about. And this…” Bard looked at the letter before looking back at Thranduil. “This is something I want to throw away, but I won’t. This is someone else’s feelings. I don’t share them, but I’m not cold-hearted and I won’t throw them in the garbage. Feel free to make fun of me.”  
With his last words, Bard shoved the letter in his pocket and walked past Thranduil, leaving him speechless.  
Later that night Bard was going to feel proud, but for now all he wanted was to disappear.  
That was the first night Bard dreamed about Thranduil.  
In Bard’s dream, Thranduil was naked in his bed, with his legs wrapped tightly around Bard’s slim waist.

A couple of days later there was another letter. At first Bard didn’t open it. He didn’t want to read the letter. He found it in his mailbox when he was getting home after work. The letter was left on the night stand in his bedroom. But no matter how hard Bard tried to ignore it, he ended up opening it when he got in bed. Reading anonymous dirty letter wasn’t the best idea before going to sleep, but Bard didn’t care.

_I’m sorry about the previous letter. Writing it was mistake and yet – I can’t regret it. I can’t stop dreaming about you. Your dark eyes that can make me shiver. Your lips and the way you lick them when you are nervous. The way you blush when you are embarrassed. I like your hands. One look at them can make me feel safe; I want to feel them around my body._  
But what I really love about you is your smile. That warm, pretty smile. I wish I could make you smile for the rest of your life.  
I want you for myself.  
Forgive me, Bard, I’m selfish. 

Bard’s eyes got teary. He felt bad for that person, even if he didn’t know him. His one-sided love for Thranduil was so painful, so he couldn’t help but feel like a monster for causing someone so much pain.  
He fell asleep, holding the letter to his chest.  
Next morning Bard was feeling down, he wasn’t in the mood for work or going out in general. He spent the day at home, sitting on the sofa and eating large amount of ice cream. He tried to forget about the second letter. Dealing with dirty letters was easy; dealing with more intimate letter like this one was hard.  
You can ignore lust, but you can’t ignore love. ‘Unless your name is Thranduil.’ Bard thought with sad smile on his lips.  
After a moment of hesitation, he took pen and paper.

_Dear Anon,_  
_I’m really thankful for your letters. I was shocked after I received the first one, but if these were your feelings – I will try to accept them._  
_I can’t love you._  
_I’ll tell you why so please be patient with me. I’m not sure how to put all of this in one letter, but I’ll try my best._  
3 months ago I met someone. I admit that his blond hair and cold eyes were the first things that made me look at him. Don’t get me wrong – I don’t love him because of them. His cold attitude towards me was surprising. Maybe I did something wrong. Maybe I’m not good enough for him. But his smile, the way he frowns, and his cold eyes – I love all of this.   
_You can call me crazy, you can laugh at me. Maybe I have to move out of this apartment, change town. Maybe… Never mind.  
Thank you for your kind words, but I don’t deserve your love. I’m not worth it. You will find someone better. _

_Bard_

 

He left the letter in his mailbox, wondering if this is going to work. On the next day he starts packing his stuff slowly. He didn’t want to leave this place, but he wanted to disappear for a day or two. This was his first break since… Ever? He never had vacations like most of his coworkers. He quite enjoyed working as a bartender. His stuff was packed and he was walking out of his apartment when Thranduil’s door opened.  
Thranduil pushed Bard back in his apartment, slammed the door shut.  
“Are you leaving? Forever?” The blond male almost screamed.  
Bard blinked, his mind not working at all. His hand reached, carefully caressing Thranduil’s cheek. It was like a weird dream. Bard was scared that everything was going to disappear in smoke if he breathes.  
“Are you leaving..?” Thranduil asked again. “Bard… Are you leaving me?”  
“Leaving you? I don’t understand…” Bard’s fingers were caressing Thranduil’s lips, his dark eyes not looking away from the blue depths.  
Thranduil took Bard’s letter out of his pocket, showing it to him.  
“I love you too, but I already said it, remember? When I was talking about your smile…”  
“You… You…!!!” Bard sat down on the floor, hiding his face in his hands. “You were teasing me even when you… When you…”  
Before Bard could finish his sentence, Thranduil was sitting in his lap, kissing him forcefully. The kiss was hot, messy. Thranduil’s tongue exploring Bard’s mouth slowly, almost lazily. They broke the kiss, trying to catch their breaths. Thranduil rolled his hips down, biting hard on Bard’s chin.  
“As far as I can recall, you said something about me between your legs.” Bard laughed.  
Thranduil mumbled something, his tongue leaving wet traces on his future lover’s jawline.  
“Later, I want to ride you now.” Thranduil purred in Bard’s ear.

If that was a dream, Bard didn’t want to wake up. A few hours later, when they were both exhausted and dirty, laying on Bard’s bed, he smiled.  
“I wasn’t moving out, I wanted to go away for a few days.”  
The look he received from Thranduil made his spine shiver, but the smile that roused on Thranduil’s lips made his heart skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck major balls in this.. But I had to try..


End file.
